


Algo más

by akxmin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Morality, Falling In Love, Incest, M/M, Nero-centric, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Post DMC5, Post-Game, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Se complica cuando Nero se involucra.





	Algo más

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo otros fics pendientes pero solo quise escribir algo porque no soportaba no hacerlo. Disculpen.
> 
> 　　　 ** _Obra registrada en Safe Creative._**

A Nero no le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que los gemelos nunca dicen esas dos palabras.

Lo demuestran con acciones.

Cuando Vergil vacía la botella de Jack Daniels y en cambio prepara una taza de té, colocándola frente a Dante con esa expresión tan severa en sus ojos, siendo uno de esos raros días ausentes de una sola gota de alcohol en la tienda. Cuando Dante marca un punto en el calendario para recordar la muerte de Eva, Vergil aún se siente perdido intentando adaptarse a sus tan olvidadas emociones, por lo que ambos solo pasan el día relajados en el sofá, tomados de la mano. Ó cuando se encuentran en plena lucha contra varios demonios y ninguno duda en colocarse frente al otro para devolver el posible ataque, no importa si habían estado gritándose cinco minutos atrás.

Tienen un vínculo más profundo que el de los hermanos, más profundo que el de la sangre. _Son almas gemelas_.

Pero cambia un poco cuando Nero se involucra.

No se molesta en tratar de ocultar su repentino interés, deseoso por acercarse y conocer más acerca de estos hombres con los que descubrió está relacionado. Comenzó así, con algo tan simple, mera curiosidad. No sabe cuándo se enamoró de ellos. No es capaz de recordar una fecha o un momento exactos, solo el vago pensamiento en su cabeza de mandar todo al diablo. Despertar un día y darse cuenta de que eran simplemente Dante y Vergil. No _su_ _padre_. No _su_ _tío_.

Y tiempo después, es Dante quien hace el primer movimiento.

Nero _sabe_ que están follando, siempre lo ha hecho realmente. También sabe que _ellos_ saben que _él_ lo sabe, pero ninguno jamás toca el tema. Los gemelos no se besan frente a él y no tocan partes del cuerpo del otro que los hermanos _no suelen tocar_. Al aceptarse como demonio, los conceptos de ética y moralidad dejaron de importarle a Nero hace mucho tiempo. Aunque nada de eso logra evitar el jadeo aireado que escapa de sus labios, cuando los encuentra teniendo sexo en el sofá a plena vista.

Es como si hubiesen planeado montar todo ese espectáculo para él de forma intencional. Observa a Vergil con la espalda adherida al pecho de Dante mientras oscila sus caderas sobre él con libido, perdido en la sensación de esa hombría entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Su boca está abierta, sus labios están rojos e hinchados, como si rogasen deslizar una polla dura en el espacio entre ambos. Y luego Dante capta su atención.

El mayor tiene los ojos cerrados y su cabeza está inclinada hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el hombro de su hermano, pero Dante lo está mirando fijamente. Su ojos se oscurecen y el peso de su mirada se siente casi sofocante. Aún sujeta las caderas de Vergil con ambas manos, guiando los movimientos ansiosos de su gemelo a horcadas encima suyo, y Nero siente un escalofrío atravesarle la espalda.

Le gustaría estar en el lugar de _su padre_.

El resto de la noche es un borrón en su memoria. Destellos de grandes manos que lo acarician, una boca cálida a su alrededor, un miembro deslizarse dentro de él.

Es la única y retorcida forma que tienen para demostrarle que _él_ importa, es lo que piensa, de mostrarle que es parte de ellos, de su _familia_. No cree que eso sea amor, no al comienzo. Y tampoco ayuda el hecho de que el sentimiento nunca sea dicho en voz alta. Pero, eventualmente, Nero sabe que ahora está incluido en aquellas silenciosas demostraciones, lo había estado desde la primera vez, o quizá mucho antes.

Y Nero le _dice_ a los gemelos que él también los ama. Cuando compra postres y helado de fresa aún cuando Dante no lo pide, y tal vez Nero pueda olvidarse de mencionar quien lo compró. Ó cuando lleva ejemplares raros de poesía para Vergil, la mayoría largos volúmenes a precios descomunales, que valen la pena cuando ve sincera gratitud en el rostro de su padre.

Tal vez ninguno pueda decir _te amo_. Una vida plagada de muerte y pérdida ha hecho que simples palabras dejen de tener significado. Pero no tienen por qué decirlo.

Eso es suficiente.


End file.
